George Smith Patton, Jr.
|profession=Military Officer (highest rank: General) }} George Smith Patton, Jr. (full name George Smith Patton III) was an officer in the United States Army and one of the top allied commanders in World War II. Biography Patton was born in a family of great military background that could trace its members serving as soldiers as far back as the American Revolution. His grandfather was a Confederate soldier that died at the 3rd Battle of Winchester, Virginia at a place called Opequon Creek, in the American Civil War. Patton attended West Point, overcoming dyslexia, and became a cavalry officer, an Olympian, helping in the adoption of a new sword, and showing interest in motorized combat. He was also one of the wealthiest men in the United States Army, which did not always go over well with his superiors.Who Are Those Guys? Punitive Expedition He joined the US Army in 1909 as a cavalry officer. He was deployed to Texas when Pancho Villa crossed the Mexican-American border in 1916 and raided Columbus, New Mexico, killing several Americans. The US president Woodrow Wilson ordered then a punitive expedition against Villa, headed by General John J. Pershing, and Patton joined it. In 1916, Indiana Jones, Remy Baudouin and José González were at a cantina in Mexico, where they were relaxing and helping Jones write a letter to his father. Patton, on a brazen solo raid, entered the bar, and started a gunfight with several of the Villistas, killing Julio Cárdenas and several others. Jones and his friends fled the shootout by escaping through the window. Returning to General John J. Pershing's camp with the bodies of the slain Villistas slung over his car like game trophies, Patton reported to the general that Villa was not planning on heading to the mountains. Pershing agreed, having been informed by Claw that Villa was planning on attacking Ciudad Guerrero. This action earned Patton a promotion to lieutenant and the declared respect of General Pershing. However, neither Patton nor Pershing could achieve the expedition's ultimate goal of bringing down Pancho Villa and had to return to the United States without success. World wars In 1917, when the United States entered World War I by declaring war on Germany, Patton traveled to France as part of John J. Pershing's American Expeditionary Force. There he led several attacks against the Germans, raising quickly in the rank scale and commanding the first Tank corps in the US Army by 1918. Made Lieutenant General, Patton would later went to participate in World War II. On December 16, 1944, when the Nazis launched a brutal surprise attack under the direct orders of Adolf Hitler, initiating the Battle of the Bulge, Patton was the only Allied general that wasn't caught off guard, having seen the attack coming and had been planning for it since November. Over the following weeks, his ability to follow through on his plans would turn the tide of the war.George S. Patton - American Achilles While not getting the best assignments, he discovered that he was feared more than any other Allied general by the enemy. Personality and traits George Smith Patton, Jr. was brave man willing to defend the United States of America from any conflict, such as the two world wars. He was very intuitive, impulsive and courageous in his choices, often saying that a good plan today would be a perfect plan tomorrow. As such, he was considered a brilliant battlefield commander during the Second World War, accomplishing things that nobody else could, though he had difficulties working well with his peers. Behind the scenes George S. Patton was played by Stuart Milligan in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Appearances * Spring Break Adventure *''South of the Border'' * ''Mexico, March 1916'' comic Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' * Who Are Those Guys? * George S. Patton - American Achilles Notes and references External links * Patton, George S. Patton, George S. Patton, George S. Category:Generals Patton, George S. Category:Lieutenants